


Paradise

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Bobby Singer’s daughter is hunting with the boys when she gets hurt pretty bad.  Can her archangel save her?





	Paradise

She calls out to the man on the street “Sir, can you help me? It’s cold and I’ve nowhere to sleep. Is there somewhere you can tell me?”

You laid on the floor looking at the ceiling. You’d finally killed the werewolves, but they’d left you broken and bruised. You blinked your eyes and held your arm. It hurt so bad to move. Hell it hurt to breathe. Your vision started getting blurry. Then all of a sudden you were staring up into his beautiful honey brown eyes, “Gabriel I was just thinking about you.” He knelt down beside you and you coughed up blood, “Oh Sugar. Someone’s messed you up pretty bad.” You nodded your head and tried to talk. He kissed your forehead, “Shh, Y/N don’t waste your energy. Just rest.” You passed out as he placed two fingers on your forehead to bring you back from the verge of death.

He walks on, doesn’t look back. He pretends he can’t hear her. Starts to whistle as he crosses the street. Seems embarrassed to be there.

You blinked as you rolled over and looked into his face. He smiled and kissed your nose, “Good morning, Sugar.” You smiled, “Gabe, I thought I dreamed you. I thought I was done for.” He kissed you softly, “You were Sugar. I saved you. I couldn’t let you slip away from me. I’d miss you way too much.” You smiled and kissed him back, “Mister Trickster are you trying to tell me you love me?” He smiled at you and pulled you closer, “Would you be here if I didn’t?” You giggled, “No, I guess not.”

Oh think twice, cause it’s another day for you and me in paradise. Oh think twice, cause it’s another day for you and me in paradise. Just think about it.

“I should go see my dad. Let him know I’m ok.” Gabriel smiled at you, “You can do that later, Sugar. Just spend some time with me.” You smiled, and laid your head on his chest, “Ok Gabiebear. I’ll stay with you for a while.”

She calls out to the man on the street. He can see she’s been crying. She’s got blisters on the soles of her feet. She can’t walk but she’s trying.

You reached for your phone, “I need to call Sam and Dean. Wasn’t I hunting with them. I’m sure I wasn’t hunting alone.” He wrapped you tighter in his arms, “Shh, Kitten this is our Paradise let’s just enjoy it. Why do we need to think about anybody else right now.” You clung to him, “You’re right Gabiebear. I should just enjoy it.”

Oh think twice, cause it’s another day for you and me in paradise. Oh think twice, it just another day for you and me in paradise. Just think about it. Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do. Oh lord, there must be something you can say.

You looked at him, “Why do I feel like you’re keeping something from me? Why won’t you let me leave? Why can’t I call anybody?” He sighed as he stood up, “Because Kitten, we’re not at the cabin we stayed at that weekend at the lake that you loved. You’re in heaven.” You stood up, “What are you talking about Gabe. Are you trying to tell me that I’m dead?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes, Kitten. I….I tried to save you, but for some reason I couldn’t.” You swung around and punched the wall, “No, I refuse to accept this. You bring me back right now Gabriel.”

You can tell from the lines on her face. You can see that she’s been there. Probably been moved on from every place. ‘Cos she didn’t fit in there.

He stared at you, “Scarlet I’ve already tried to save you once. I can’t do it.” You pushed him hard, “Then find me someone who can. I’m not done yet. I’m no good to anyone dead Gabe.” He sighed, “Then maybe you shouldn’t have taken on a pack of werewolves alone?” You glared at him, “They were taking their time. It was taking to long.” He grabbed your arms, “That’s just it Kitten. You’re too damn reckless. If you go back I’m going to lose you for good. I can’t do that.” You pulled away, “I’m not reckless Gabe.”

Oh think twice, cause it’s another day for you and me in paradise. Oh think twice, it’s just another day for you and me in paradise. Just think about. Just think about it.

Sam and Dean rushed into the room to see you laying on the floor. Dean skidded to a halt, and Sam dropped to his knees picking you up, “No….no….no….no, Scarlet wake up damn it. Why? Why did you come alone?” Dean sank down next to Sam, “Because she’s a fucking idiot that’s why Sammy.” Sam glared at Dean, “Now is seriously not the time, dude.”

It’s just another day for you and me in paradise. It’s just another day for you and me in paradise. It’s just another day for you and me in paradise. Just think about it.

Sam laid his forehead on yours. He’d never told you how he felt and now it was too late. Dean stood up, “Come on Sammy she’s gone. Let’s get her burial ready.” Sam wiped a tear away, “Yeah I guess you’re right.” They stood and headed outside. As soon as they left your eyes flicked open revealing solid Y/F/C ones. Sam came back in to see you standing. He rushed to you and held you tight, “Oh my god Scarlet you’re ok. But how? We checked your pulse, you were gone. Not to mention how badly you were ripped to shreds.” You shrugged your shoulder revealing your brand new wings, “Someone didn’t agree with my time being over. So he turned me into an archangel.” Sam stepped back as Dean walked in, “So you’re an archangel now, but how?” You chuckled, “God decided that my work wasn’t done, but my body was beyond repair. The only way to bring me back was like this.” Dean looked from Sam to Scarlet, “What the hell?” Sam looked at Dean, “I’m as confused as you are.”


End file.
